Don't Know where to GO
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: She was scared and he could see it. He saved her and she disappeared leaving him with nothing but a name? Wold he ever see her again? Or will her past take her away forever?
1. ALmost Death

A/n: We all know about TFATF but this is going on like it never happened. So Flamers flame all you want to because I will write it anyways. Luv Sin!

Intro

This was it for her and she knew it. The moment she saw the gun in his hand she knew that she wouldn't see another day. "Do it you jerk. Set me free so I don't have to worry about you ever again." She growled to him.

"I don't know you are so willing to die or are you playing with me again?" He asked with an evil grin.

"Now that is for you to figure out. Either way isn't good for me now is it?" She asked him.

"Then I guess I have to pick now doesn't it?" He asked before he put the gun away.

The breath that she was holding came out slowly so he didn't see that she had been scared even though she knew that he already knew that she was. "Hey what the hell is going on here?"

I spun around and looked at the man that was walking towards us with four other guys behind him. "Nothing, man me and my girl were just having a nice little talk. Isn't that right sweetie?"

"No. I hissed as I pulled away from him as he reached for me.

"It looks to me like she isn't your girl." The guy said as he reached a hand out to her.

She took it without thinking about it and was pulled over to him. "Get your hands off her unless you want a bullet between your eyes."

There was a click behind Greg and she saw when he realized there was a gun placed at the back of his head. "You might want to but the gun down before I blow your brains out."

The gun fell to the ground and the guy behind him hit him on the back of the neck with the gun knocking him out. "Are you ok?"

She didn't know what to say so she just nodded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cole Michaels." She whispered to him.

"The missing woman from Florida!" The youngest one said to the one that was looking her over.

"Did he kidnap you?" He asked her.

"No I ran and he was the one that was looking for me. I need to call my family and tell them that I am ok but I won't be back anytime soon. I just don't know where I can go he killed my best friend." She said to him.

"Here use my phone call your family on the way to our place. We'll figure something out. I'm Dominic Torrento and this is Vince, The one behind him is Leon and Jessie is the young one over there. Rome is the black guy and the blond is Bryan." He said as he lead her out of the alley way.

Dominic didn't know what he was going to do with this girl that they just saved. All he knew was whoever that was she was scared of them. But anyone would be scared when there was a gun in their face. That was for sure. But as he looked at her he also saw something that made him want to go back and kill the man. "Did he do all these?"

She nodded yes as she hung up the phone. Tears were slipping down her face and he wanted to wipe them away. But as he put up his hand to do it she took a few steps back. "Thank you, for eveything that you did but I must go now. I must disappear before he wakes up. There is no stopping him when he wants something."

Before he could say anything she took off running down the street and disappeared around the corner. "Damn she just disappeared didn't she?"


	2. Unwillingly Rescued

**Unwillingly Rescued **

She couldn't believe that she just ran. They had helped her and she just ran away from them like nothing. But being scared for the last three years can do that to someone. She hadn't trusted them the moment she saw them but still they didn't do anything to her. But she knew that it didn't mean that they wouldn't if they had the chance to do so. The one that called himself Dominic was the one that she was scared of the most and for some reason she knew that she had no reason to be.

As she rode the bus deeper into the hood she wondered if she would ever see them again. But first she had to get a new Identity and find a place to live. Somewhere that he would never look. Sad that her ex husband just couldn't let her go the way she had let him go. They were nothing but trouble for each other. But he just couldn't see it. He hit her and used her like that was what she was meant for. Then she didn't fight back. This time she didn't fight him but next time he would be the one running. She was sick of her life and having to look over her shoulder. Why can't he just stop it? That was all she wanted.

"Miss this is the last stop. There is a motel across the street if you don't have anywhere to go." The bus driver said as he looked at her with pity in his eyes. 

"Thank you." She said as she stood and walked off the bus.

"You should just call the police and get it over with. If he did that to you once he'll do it to you again." He said before he closed the door and pulled away.

"The police won't do anything about it. Believe me I tried." She said to herself as she crossed the street to what looked like a motel that has been a halfway house for years.

"Hey honey how much do you charge?" A guy called out from behind her. 

She sped up in her walking praying that he would just go away. But the moment he grabbed her arm she knew that she had no luck at all. "Hey bitch I was talking to you."

"I'm no whore go find it somewhere else asshole." She growled as she pulled out of his grasp. 

"If I say you're a whore then you're a whore." He hissed before he grabbed her by the back of the neck.

Before she knew what she was doing she elbowed him in the chest and then pulled away from him and kicked him as hard as she could right between the legs right before she took off running into the office of the motel. "Are you ok lady?"

"Yeah I'll just wait in here until he leaves then I'll get a room." She said to boy behind the counter.

"He'll be there for a while. He doesn't like it when he doesn't get what he wants. I'll call Dom and have him get rid of him. He is the only one Tran is scared of." The boy said as he picked up the phone and went into the back of the office. 

Little did she know that soon she would be seeing her hero again? "Yeah, Dom its Jim from the motel. Tran just tried to drag this redhead that looks like she has been beat like a dog to his car. She kicked him between his legs and rushed into the office. Now he is trying to wait her out. Van you come and get rid of him this girl looks beyond scared."

"No problem Jim. Hey this red head does she have on a red tank top that says superstar?" Dom asked him.

"Yeah she does. Why?" Jim asked him.

"Just keep her there until I get there." He said before the line went dead.

"Miss would you like a soda or water while we wait?" He called out to her.

"Dr. Pepper if you have one." She called back as she looked out the window at the man that was pacing the parking lot. She noticed that he was also limping very badly and holding himself between the legs.

"Why doesn't he just come in here and try something?" She asked the boy after he handed her the soda.

"This is Dom's hood. He comes in her and fucks with anyone or thing that is here then he knows that it means war. Dom doesn't take to lightly to someone messing with the ones that he protects. That now means you since you are in the hood." He told her with a smile.

"No one can protect me from my life. Not even this Dom guy." She said to no one but he heard her anyways. 

"Don't worry you'll see just how protective he is. Hell wait until he sees your face whoever did it will be bead by night fall." He pointed out.

"I could only hope on that one. Then I wouldn't ever have to run again." She said softly hoping he didn't hear her.

"Why are you running? Is he trying to kill you?" He asked her.

"At this moment I don't want to talk about it. I just want this guy gone so I can get a room and get some damn sleep. I haven't slept in days." She said as four cars pulled up into the parking lot. The moment they did the guy Tran rushed to get to his car but was cut off by a beautiful car.

The moment the guy got out of the car she backed away from the window. "Do you have a back door?"

"Yeah it's in the back but he asked me to keep you here." The boy said to her.

She moved away from him and ran to the back door. When she threw it open she came face to face with the one that was called Bryan. "It's ok Cole we won't hurt you."

"That's what they all say man now move out of my way." She said as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Sorry sweetie I have my orders and that is to make sure that you don't leave." He said to her.

She backed up and slammed the door shut right in his face. Then she locked it and raced to the front of the store to find the boy blocking the front door. "You need to get out of my way or you'll have to get a new window." 

"Ok, ok just calm down. They are just worried about you is all. Nothing is going to happen." He said as he moved out of the way.

She raced out of the motel office and ran away from them as they ran after her. She looked and saw that they were quite fast and sped up until she started to put space between them. No she wasn't doing this anymore. Now she has people that just won't leave her alone and she has people that just want to help. All she wanted was to be left alone. "Cole!" A deep voice said from right in front of her.

She stopped right before she ran right into his hard chest. "Just leave me alone."

"See we can't do that since we know that you are in trouble. It's just the way we are. Can't let someone have to deal with hell by themselves that just isn't right. So you're just stuck with us for a while." He said as he took a step towards her.

She took a step back and walked right into someone that was standing behind her. "Take her to my car Vince. I'll go talk to Jim. I bet he has to be wondering what the hell was going on."

"So are you going to do this the easy way or do I have to carry you to the car?" Vince asked her in her ear.

"Just let me go and you won't have to do anything." She said as Dominic walked away from them. 

"Vince, carry her. I have a feeling she doesn't do anything the easy way." Dominic called back to them.

"You heard the boss." He said before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

At that moment she just gave up. There was no reason to fight it. There was only one of them and five or sic of them. She didn't know all she knew was she lost count. She just closed her eyes and allowed the tears to wash over her face. "So much for fighting for your life Cole. It's over with now." She muttered under her breath not caring if he heard her or not. 

He sighed as he reached the red car and placed her in the passenger's seat. "Look we don't want to hurt you or anything like that. We just want to make sure that you are ok. We have been worried about you all day. It's just how we are. We are wild and crazy but we are also caring people and you hit a cord in us all today. That doesn't happen. In fact it's never happened before. So relax we just want to make sure you are safe and protected."

"Shouldn't that be my choice? I should be the one to say ok I'll go with you. But I didn't now did I? No instead I ran and you all chased. This is kidnapping you know." She growled to him.

"Not when the one that we are taking is scared out of her mind for some other reason and we are just trying to help her." He said before he locked the doors and slammed the door shut.

She tried the handle and growled when it wouldn't open. She couldn't find the lock and knew that she was stuck because she wouldn't break out the window in his car and for some reason he knew it. "I hate men."


	3. Hell for the boys

Chapter Three: Making Hell for the Guys

Chapter Three: Making Hell for the Guys

The way she was sitting in the car he knew that he was in for one hell of a tongue lashing but it was better then having her come up dead in a ditch or something. He didn't want to think that she would hate them because they wanted to help her but it seemed that it was turning out that way. "Is she really going to be worth all this trouble, Dom?" 

"I'm afraid to answer that question right now Leon but tell me would you be able to live with yourself if she was found dead tomorrow and we could have done something to stop it from happening?" He asked his friend.

"This is about that girl isn't it? It isn't even about this one. You hate yourself for not helping her. Cole has nothing to do with her." Leon said to him.

"Yes I do and no this isn't about her. This is about doing the right thing. This is about caring for someone other then yourself for once. She was put in our path for a reason and I'm not just going to let her get herself killed." He said before he opened his car door and got in.

"Let me the fuck out." She growled to him.

"I don't think so. You don't know anyone here and they will give you up for a few bucks. But if you are with us they wouldn't even talk to the guy. You are safer with us then by yourself." He said as he started the car.

She rolled her eyes and looked away from him and out the window. How the hell could he think that this was for her good? He didn't even know her and if he did he wouldn't even want to help her. She wasn't worth saving. No saving was something that she was worth. "You don't have to talk and you don't have to do anything that you don't want to do. But when we get you home you can't leave unless one of us is with you and that is only if you stop being a pain in the ass."

She didn't even acknowledge that she heard that comment as she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. If she wasn't able to leave then she was going to get some fucking sleep. Sleep that she really needed. He couldn't believe that she had made it through even half the shit that she had been through. The stuff that Jessie found about her really pissed him off. Her whole family wrote her off like she was dead and they didn't even care that she was running for her life.

The things that he read hurt him to the bone. How could family just turn their back on someone that was living in hell? Why would they do that? "She doesn't have to worry about that she is in a real family now and we aren't letting her go through this alone." He said to himself as he turned onto the road that he lived on.

When they got to the house he saw that Hector was there and that was good because he knew that he could spread the word through him and no one would say a word to anyone that was looking for her. No one but maybe Tran. Tran would do it just to get him into shit. After today he knew that he would.

They parked and turned off their cars. When Dominic got out somehow he had her in his arms and she was asleep against his chest. She curled up against him and he couldn't help but smile. It's been awhile since he had a woman in his arms and it really felt like she fit there. Letty never fit like Cole did. That was something that hit him right in the gut. And it made him wonder why he never seen it before.

Vince opened the door for him and he carried her upstairs and right into his bedroom. It didn't even hit him until he laid her on the bed and started to leave. He didn't take her to the spare room but to his. Like he had already claimed her as his. He shook his head and walked out before he did something stupid. He wasn't about to do something that would really make her hate him. 

When he walked out of the room he closed the door and walked down the stairs to talk to the guys. "Jesse find out why her family would want her to disappear. I don't care what it is but there is something that they are able to have now that she isn't there to stop them. If you find out that it is her money you transfer it into an account under a fake name so they can't get to it. I don't care what you have to do to do it. Just get it done and get it done fast."

Jesse nodded and headed down to the basement where all his computers where at the moment. Vince and Leon looked at him and then shook their heads like he was out of his mind. "I don't want to hear it right now. She ahs been through enough. I believe that she hasn't slept in days. I don't even think she knows the last time that she has ate. So don't tell me that I'm crazy for doing it."

"Fine I won't say it right now but man you need to get your mind cleared before you really do something stupid." Vince told him.

"Too late for that if you ask me." Leon said as he stood up and paced the living room.

"What the hell do you have against this girl Leon?" Dominic asked him.

"It might be the fact that she could get us all arrested for kidnapping. That is life in prison Dom. We can go away for the rest of our lives for this." He said to him.

"Why would she do that when we are the ones that are helping her?" Dominic asked him.

"Did she ask for our help? No she didn't. You took it upon yourself to help her when she didn't even want to be saved. It's her life if she wants it to be over with then who are we to stop her. No one can tell her how to live her life. Not even you are that good. No you aren't that damn good." He growled to him before he slammed out of the front door.

Dominic lowered his head into his hands and sighed. "I really did fuck up this time didn't I?"

"Don't worry Dominic she is just scared. She wanted our help. She just was too scared to ask for it. She will come around and so will Leon. It will all work out. You might want to call Mia and tell her that you kidnapped a girl and that she might want to come look at her because she might have some broken bones and don't even know it." Vince said to him.

"Yeah you are right about that but not that we kidnapped her. She would kick my ass if we told her that." Dominic said to him.

"Yeah and that would be so funny to watch." Vince sad before he laughed out loud.

"I'll be taking the spare room tonight I put her in my bed for some weird reason." Dominic said as he got up off the couch.

"Damn Dominic you haven't even known her a day and already got her in your bed. You really do need to teach me how to do that." Vince said before he laughed again.

Cole shook her head as she made her way back to the room that he had put her in. If she was stuck here then she was going to make the best of it. If they really want to help then she would let them. But she felt sorry for them because they are now entering hell in other words known as her life. 

"Let's just hope they don't realize you are too much trouble then I am worth. Then I will be on my own again and he would really hurt me after what happened today." She said before she closed her eyes and fell to sleep for real this time.


End file.
